The Adventures of Emiri and Sammi
by The Halo's Scythe
Summary: Emiri and Sammi, two young Kuniochi from Kirigakure, set off on a quest to defeat two Missing Ninja, Feather Iseye and Ayame Uchiha. However, they never knew that the deaths would cause a war between too nations.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Emiri and Sammi

"Well this is going to be fun!" Sammi exclaimed, her sandals clipping against the rocky ground. Emiri sighed.

"It would be better if we had Sensai with us..." she mumbled. Sammi nudged her with her elbow.

"I think the Mizukage wants us out of the way." she said. Emiri frowned.

"What?"

"Did you see the way he looked at Ayaka-sensai? It was obvious."

"Oh yeah! That must be why Ayaka-sensai stayed behind... but why?"

"That's what I've been trying to work out..."

"Wait a second -" Emiri said, skidding to a halt. "Do you remember that conversation Mizukage had with the ANBU?"

Sammi nodded. "About... oh my God..."

Emiri swallowed. "We have to go back!"

"No way. These shinobi we are after probably have something to do with it." Sammi exclaimed. Emiri shook her head.

"Kiri is under attack, Sammi, we have to go back and fight!"

"We cant, you know what Ayaka-sensai told us."

Emiri groaned. "I know, but..."

"We need to find these Missing Ninja, defeat them, and then go back to Kiri." Sammi said. Emiri nodded, sighed, and they started walking again.

After about an hour of silent walking, Emiri stopped in her tracks and knelt down on the sandy ground, her finger tracing a mark. Sammi looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked. Emiri stood up, looking around her. Deep into the trees around them came the sound of footsteps. Emiri flinched.

"They're here." she mumbled.

"What? We're not anywhere near Konoha-"

"Mizukage didn't say they would be near Konoha. He said that's where they came from, not where they are now."

"Do you think they have sensed our chakra yet?" Sammi asked urgently. Emiri shook her head, and Sammi breathed a sigh of relief.

"But there's a problem."

"Really? I would never have guessed." Sammi mumbled sarcastically.

"They are way too strong for us." Emiri said. Sammi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Emiri. You're the-"

"Yes. And we cant let them find out. For all we know, they could be the Akatsuki."

"No way!"

"Yes way, and we would be falling right into their trap." Emiri explained. Sammi rubbed her eyes.

"We need a plan."

"Yep."

"Have you thought of one yet?"

Emiri paused, and nodded. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks, Feather almost crashing into her.

"Whaa-" Feather didn't have time to complain, when suddenly Ayame pulled her backwards and they skidded a few meters away, just before a tall girl landed where they once stood, a Kunai in her hand. She had long blonde hair that blew softly in the wind, and piercing blue eyes. She had the headband of a Kirigakure Shinobi on her head, her hair covering most of it.

"Haha, Missing Ninja!" Sammi said, straightening up and stretching her arms. Ayame pushed Feather out of the way and took a step forwards.

"Hidden Mist. What is your presence here?" she said. Sammi grinned.

"To kill you and your friend over there." she pointed at Feather with her Kunai. Ayame lifted her head slightly.

"Oh really?" she exclaimed sarcastically. Sammi raised her eyebrows.

"So where's your little friend?" Feather said with a smirk. From her cover in the trees, Emiri narrowed her eyes. Sammi swallowed.

"So where's your little friend, blah blah blah." she mimicked Feather's voice, which made Ayame clench her fists.

"Feather, kill both of them." Ayame said. Feather nodded, her mottled brown and white hair falling in front of her silver eyes. She took a few steps forward, and turned her attention into the trees, searching for Emiri.

"Oh no you don't, bird-girl, you'll have to get through me first." Sammi said, spinning the Kunai in her hand and dropping it accidently. It clattered onto the ground, drawing Feather's attention back to the blonde Kuniochi. Just as Sammi bent over to pick it up, a gust of wind made her fly backwards, hitting a tree and falling to the ground in a heap. Groaning, she got to her feet and formed some quick handseals.

"Swamp of the Underworld," she exclaimed. Suddenly, the ground beneath Feather and Ayame began to turn brown, into a quicksand-like mud swamp. Ayame managed to jump out of the way, but Feather wasn't so lucky, and she found herself sinking into the mud. With a sigh, Ayame formed some extremely quick handseals, and a stream of fire shot from her mouth, errupting into a large ball of flames where Sammi had been standing. Emiri flinched, and was ready to step forward to help her friend, but when the flames died down, she breathed a sigh of relief. A large ball of earth had appeared around Sammi, shielding her from the flames. It was charred and black, but when it sunk back into the ground, Sammi was unharmed. "Earthen Rising Spears!" Sammi exclaimed suddenly, and spears of rock immediatly shot up out of the ground beneath and around Feather, puncturing her skin and causing her to scream. Ayame stood still and didn't even glance at Feather, who was impaled by the spears. Feather winced at the blood which covered her body, and suddenly, a pair of mottled brown and white wings rose from her back. Sammi took a step backwards, blinking. The wings were huge, and they flapped quickly, causing multiple gusts of winds that forced Sammi backwards gradually. Crossing her arms in front of her head, Sammi pushed her way forwards, her legs aching against the wind. When the wind slowly died down, Sammi stumbled forwards and found herself face-to-face with Ayame.

"Sammi, don't look in her eyes!" Sammi heard Emiri cry from the trees. Sammi nodded and shut her eyes, when suddenly she felt cold metal pierce her skin and she cried out in pain, opening her eyes to see a long Katana stuck through her chest, a few inches from her heart. Ayame's red Sharingan eyes glistened in the light, and Sammi knew that they were not the normal Copying Wheel stage. Sammi swallowed and placed her hands around the Katana blade, pulling it out from her body and stumbling backwards, blood trickling from her cut hands and the deep wound in her chest. Looking up, she caught sight of Ayame's eyes, and darkness faded in. The world was red and black, and Sammi was stuck on a pole. She was tied onto it by glowing blue rope, and her arms were behind her back. "I cant... need to get my hands loose..." but it was no use, with every struggle to move her hands, the rope tightened, until Sammi was gasping for air. She saw Ayame standing a few meters away, with a Katana in her hands. Sammi struggled, but it was no use. The Katana struck her, and then again, and again, until crying out in pain was no use, and screaming didn't do anything. Just when Sammi thought she was going to pass out, she heard a familiar voice, and the Ayame in front of her flinched.

Suddenly, the red and black darkness faded, and Sammi found herself back in the real world, since Ayame had been distracted by something. Sammi wiped the blood from her mouth, and just as she was about to form some more handseals, ignoring the searing pain, a voice stopped her.

"Nobody Genjutsu-whatevers my friend!" Emiri exclaimed, landing on the ground in front of Sammi, sand swirling around her. She made a set of quick handseals, and grinned. "Rising Water Cutter," she exclaimed, slamming her hand down onto the ground. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound from beneath the earth, and the ground itself split, a powerful column of water erupting from beneath the surface. The slicing water cut it's way towards the Missing-Ninja at an incredible speed, and Feather only just managed to swoop out of the way. Ayame had anticipated the attack, and had vanished. A few seconds later, the water lost it's power and began to die down. Emiri stood up straight and thrust her hand outwards. The water from the jet stopped falling and formed a thick wall in front of Emiri, every last drop from the attack vanishing into the barrier. Keeping her hand outstretched, the Kuniochi grinned. Feather had landed back down onto the ground a few meters ahead, and Ayame was a step behind her.

"Water wont protect you against us." The Uchiha said. Emiri lowered her eyes, not wanting to stare into the Sharingan.

"I'd worry about myself if I were you at this moment," and in a split second, the wall of water had lurched towards the Missing-Ninja. With no time to dodge, the attack smashed into them, sending them tumbling to the ground in a sprawled heap of wings and hair.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" Emiri shouted quickly. A hundred or more clones appeared in a flash of smoke around Feather and Ayame, who were gathering themselves from the last attack. "Large Water Projectile!" all of them said at once, and suddenly, strong streams of water shot out of hundreds of mouths, showering Ayame and Feather. Ayame tried to summon fire chakra, but the water drowned her lungs, and she was forced to the ground, coughing and spluttering, with no means of escape. Panting, Emiri looked at Sammi.

"Sammi, do it now." she ordered. Sammi nodded and summoned the strength to stand. She lifted her shaking hand and held it in front of her, blue chakra appearing around it. Emiri's clones vanished in clouds of smoke. Closing her eyes, Sammi focused and the lightning chakra shot from her hand in a swirling blue spear, hitting the water that covered and almost drowned the Missing Ninja in a flash of blue light. Flames rose from the ground, and Emiri caught Sammi just as she passed out. Emiri lifted her hand and the water vapour in the air condensed and drowned out the flames – revealing the bodies of the Missing Ninja. Resting Sammi against the nearest tree, Emiri walked over to the bodies, holding her nose. She didn't want to puke over the smell of burning flesh – she didn't even want to look at the bodies. So, using the last of her Chakra, she bit her thumb and performed the summoning jutsu. Suddenly, the ground trembled and a large thump rang in Emmi's ears. Groaning, she looked up to see Suka, the huge mottled wolf standing above her. He lowered his head and bared his teeth, growling, saliva dripping onto the ground beside Emiri. "Why have you summoned me?" came his load, roaring voice. Emiri stepped out of his shadow and rubbed her head.

"I was trying to summon Rai... or one of the Four. But you? Darn..." she mumbled. Suka snapped his teeth together and lifted his head, staring down at Emiri and growling still.

"What do you want, insect?" he snarled. Emiri swallowed. She didn't like being called an insect – but Suka would have no problem in squashing her like a bug if she complained.

"Could you please take Sammi and, uh, the bodies, back to Kiri for me?" she asked timidly. Suka dug his front claws into the ground – they were about the size of Emiri's forearm. To her surprise, the wolf nodded and turned round, his steps causing the ground to shake as he picked Sammi up with his teeth and threw her onto his back.

"Please be careful with her!" Emiri exclaimed, but Suka ignored her. He turned to the bodies.

"Hmm, an Uchiha. You've bitten off far more than you can chew, insect." he said, his paw churning up the ground next to the bodies. He chucked the bodies high in the air with his nose and moved a few steps forwards, catching them on his back and wrapping his huge tail around them, before turning his head round to face Emiri.

"You coming, insect?" he growled. Emiri shook her head.

"I've got something I need to do." she said. Suka narrowed his large amber eyes, before looking back ahead of him into the distance and beginning to walk towards Kirigakure. Emiri watched him go, struggling to keep her footing as the ground shook.

"Don't kill anyone, or anything, on the way please..." Emiri mumbled under her breath. She was glad that Suka was older than most wolves – he didn't seem to have heard her. But he did. Since Suka hears everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Emiri and Sammi

Chapter Two

* * *

Emiri watched the huge wolf vanish over the horizon, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Slumping down on the ground, she made some quick handseals. "Summoning Jutsu," she mumbled, placing her hand down on the ground. There was an explosion of smoke, and a grey wolf with stunning green eyes appeared, snarling viciously. Emiri rolled her eyes.

"Down, boy," she murmured, "it's just me." at the sound of Emiri's voice, the wolf stopped growling and turned round, padding over to his Pack-sister and nuzzling her hand with his wet nose. Unlike his sister, Rai, who was also the Alpha female, the Alpha male Suka and The Four (his sister's pups who annoyed him very much), Kaoru didn't have the ability to speak in human-tongue, and so Emiri and her companion communicated using wolf-like actions. Kaoru tilted his ear behind him, indicating to the distance. Emiri nodded. Without a tail or wolf-ears, she found it hard to talk to the wolf properly. Letting out a serious of short, guttural barks, she told Kaoru that his Brother-In-Pack had just left the scene to deliver some 'objects' to Emiri's Two-Leg Pack. Kaoru wagged his tail and sat down next to the young girl, understanding her completely.

"We'll go to Kiri soon," Emiri mumbled to Kaoru. The wolf looked on into the distance, pretending to understand her Two-Leg speech. "I just need to think for a while... I've never, uh, killed anyone before..."

Kaoru whined and looked up at Emiri, sensing her unease. He wished he could speak like the Two-Legs and his sister, but he was unable to. Emiri patted his head softly and buried her face in his dense ruff, breathing in the familiar scent of wolf and earth. Feeling slightly more happy, she stood up and stretched her arms.

"Right then, Kaoru," she said in small barks. The wolf stood up instantly and wagged his tail. "Let's go back to Kiri and join in with the fight."

Suka growled. He sensed it before he even reached Kirigakure – something bad was happening. The wolf turned his huge head and stared at the small load on his back with one big amber eye. The blond insect was stirring. Digging his massive claws into the ground, he wondered why he even decided to help out the Head-insect. As he lifted his front paw, the trees buckled beneath him and he began to walk towards the smoking black flames of Kiri in the distance.

Sammi groaned and sat upright, the world lurching and spinning around her. She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to let the nausea pass, but the sickness still hung in her belly like a growing fog. As she awoke more, the sound of rhythmic thundering like massive feet filled her ears, along with the crying of trees as they fell and crunched under the weight of something very, very large. Sammi's eyes flew open, and she screamed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, where the heck am I? Help! Crap, crap!" Sammi cursed, seeing the ground so far below her and the mass of grey brown and white fur spreading out like a meadow to all sides. Clutching the thick hairs for support, Sammi pulled herself upright, trying to keep her footing. Ahead of her was a head. A huge head with two large ears. Before Sammi could react, the head began to turn. Sammi gasped. A huge amber eye met level with hers, and she could see the small flecks of silver in the iris.

"Sit, insect, and quit your cursing," came a deep, growling voice, and the eye blinked and vanished as the head turned back round. Sammi swallowed back her curses and desperately tried not to look down or puke. It was like being in a boat on a loud, furry ocean.

"Let me down now, or I'll make the earth vanish from under your feet!" Sammi demanded, letting go of the hairs she had been clutching onto and crossing her arms across her chest, despite the sensation of falling she was feeling. The body beneath her began to grumble and shake, and for a moment Sammi though the beast was going to eat her or implode or do something gruesome, but deep, growling laughter began to ring in her ears. The beast was _laughing_ at her threat.

"Nice try, blond insect, but I said to Head-insect that I'd deliver you and the 'cargo' to Kirigakure safely. And that is exactly what I will do, even if Kiri is under attack..." Suka looked at the gates of Kiri – they were firmly shut, yet smoke was rising from the buildings beyond. Sammi swayed slightly and then gave up, sitting back down and shutting her eyes.

"Where is Emiri?" she asked, her voice shaking. Suka slowed his pace as they neared the gates.

"She'll be here soon." he said. Sammi opened her eyes.

"Where is she now?"

"Stop asking questions!" the wolf grumbled, and Sammi shut up. She was only just realising the pain coming from her stomach, and she looked down to see blood trickling from a deep wound. She felt dizzy and remembered the Katana that had been stuck through her. She also remembered the strong Genjustu that the Uchiha girl had put on her, and with the thoughts of blood and pain in her head, the world span and she passed out again.

"Suka?" the young woman exclaimed, staring at the huge wolf that stood in front of the gates of Kirigakure. An explosion was heard and Ayaka looked behind her nervously. The wolf flicked his tail and the charred bodies of the Missing-Ninja landed on the ground in front of the Jounin.

"Cargo, from Emiri." he said. Ayaka nodded.

"Where are the girls?" she asked. Suka turned his head and picked up Sammi in his mouth, placing her carefully on the ground. She groaned and struggled to sit upright. Ayaka ran to her side and supported her head as she threw up.

"What have you done to her?" the Jounin exclaimed, laying Sammi down. Her hands glowed blue and a whirring sound rang in the air as she healed the deep wound. Suka growled.

"Emiri will be arriving shortly. May I ask what the situation is?" he said, his claws churning up the ground as another explosion sounded. Ayaka sighed.

"We've managed to get the villagers to safety, but our Shinobi are having trouble keeping away the uh, threat..." she swallowed and the blue chakra from her hand vanished. She stood up. Suka narrowed his eyes.

"The threat...?"

"Yes. A 'clan' of S-Rank Missing Ninja have grouped together to form a team of around ten. Their current motivation is unknown, but we think they may be after Jinchuuriki ." she said, her voice shaking. Suka's eyes widened.

"Jinchuuriki ? Like the Akatsuki from years ago?" he asked, astonished. Ayaka nodded.

"Two of them recently attempted to attack Konoha, and that is why we sent out our best Chuunin to deal with them." she down to the bodies at her feet. Suka growled again.

"You sent Emiri and Sammi, to defeat two S-Rank Missing Ninja who are searching for Jinchuuriki? You could have led the girls right into a trap!" he exclaimed. Ayaka looked up at him.

"Yes, but that was a risk Emiri and Sammi had worked out themselves. And they succeeded, did they not? We are only the second village to be attacked, and we expect many more attacks to follow. These Missing Ninja call themselves the 'Cyaz', meaning war. They travel and attack in pairs and the two we are dealing with now are proving hard to get rid of. So if you don't mind, I'm going to help out. It would be best if you joined in, or left." and with that, the Jounin took the two dead bodies, sprang into the air and vanished behind the gates, leaving Suka fuming. He snarled and looked down at Sammi, wondering whether to leave her or not. Before he could make up his mind, he heard familiar barking and turned his head to see Kaoru bounding towards him with Emiri close behind.

"Hey Suka, for a huge wolf you walk very slowly," she said, bending over to catch her breath when she reached the wolf. He growled.

"I've got something to tell you, insect, and you're not going to like it..." he mumbled.


End file.
